shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sail On!: Chapter 5
It was a day since the White Scarf Pirates finally found Aisa Himegami, but instead of one new member, they now had aboard their ship two bounty hunters, a young girl, and a reluctant red-head who had no intention of joining their crew. Sid: (Sitting cross-legged on the deck of their ship, in front of Maya and Jill.) So you two are sisters? Maya: Yes, and I still can't thank you enough for helping Jill. First Stein and now Jill. I owe you alot. Aisa: (Standing over then, bandages on her bruises, dressed in a simple white blouse and black skirt.) Well he was the one who beat up Stein in the first place, so don't thank him for that. Sid: Hey, whose team are you on? Aisa: Not yours. Sid: Hmph, well don't forget, he beat you up first. Aisa: (Completely ignoring this last statement, simply refusing to ever having participated in a fight, much less loosing it, and simply stared at him.) Sid: (Pointing a finger at her.) You lost to him, remember, that's why I beat him up. Hey, don't look away. Hey, where are you going, I'm talking to you. Argh. Jill, with a sleeping Lucky cuddled on her lap, giggles as Sid gets to his feet and begins following his cousin, trying to force her to admit to having lost to Stein. Sid's place is in turn taken by Ayane, who hands a glass full of a cool to both sisters. Sitting down she reaches out to her feline friend and scratches his ears fondly. Ayane: So Jill, who exactly were you running from? Who were these bad people you were talking about? Both Jill and Maya begin talking simultaneously. Maya: Oh, its nothing, just her imagination. Jill: They are agents of the World Government, they want to poke needles into me and run weird experiments on me. Maya: Jill! Jill: What, that's what Stein said. Maya: Not that, I told you to keep it a secret, you can't just go telling anyone about this. Jill: But they are our friends. Sid promised he would protect me. Sid stops trying to pull Aisa out of the cabin she was trying to enter as he hears Jill mention his name. Aisa takes this momentary lapse in concentration in his part to kick him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Sid: (Getting up and settling down on the floor once more and turns to the three seated females with a wide smile on his face.) That's right, don't you worry. I'll beat up anyone who tries to hurt you. Jill smiles back at him, while Maya looks on with a torn expression on her face. Ayane: Well, if we are going to be protecting you then we should know what we are up against. I think you owe a few answers Maya. Stein: (Suddenly emerging from below decks, with Mira following hurriedly after him.) She owes you nothing. Come on you two, we are getting out of here. Mira: Hey, I said you're still not fully healed you blockhead. Stein: Shut up, I'm just fine. I just fell asleep. Jill: Sid beat you. Stein: (Just like Aisa he ignores that statement, refusing to acknowledge his own loss.) I fell asleep, that's it. Aisa: Stop kidding yourself, you were well and truly beaten. Aisa and Maya: (Screaming at her in an exasperated manner.) You were just doing the same thing! Stein: Heh, because you helped Jill I'm going to let you two go. Mira: (Standing right behind Stein, she reaches forward and punches him on the head. As he turns around to see who hit him, she reaches out a hand and pokes him at just the right place on his torso, bringing him down to the ground in pain.) You're going nowhere until I say so, I still haven't finished your treatment. Sid: (Laughing.) Haha, that settles it. You're all staying with us for now. Lisa, I'm hungry, lets have a party! Pretty soon there was indeed a party going on at full swing aboard the ship, Sid and Jon gulping down food, Buzz and Stein guzzling down sake like it were water and Lucky and the girls all gathered around Maya as she described her various inventions to them. All seemed to be going well for the White Scarf Pirates, but this was but the calm before the storm, and the first clouds of darkness are drawing near for this jolly group of pirates. Category:Stories Category:Sail On!